


Makeup and Makeout

by amityadmirer



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity and Luz POV, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Leave a comment and I’ll give you a kiss, Makeup, Mutual Pining, have you seen that one photo of the two girls doing makeup, its like that, like the physical thing, post episode 19 owl house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amityadmirer/pseuds/amityadmirer
Summary: “It all started with one stupid compliment.”Amity gets her makeup done by Luz 😏(You know where I’m going with this...)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 106
Kudos: 829





	1. Hello I’m Stuttering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_dunno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dunno/gifts).



> Hey girls and gays! I just wanted to thank you guys for all the support on my fics in the past 2 weeks! When I decided to start uploading, I didn’t know I would be writing for so many of you, and I love all the attention and comments! Unfortunately, my school starts on Thursday and I will no longer be a full-time fanfic author :( but since it’s hybrid, I hope to still keep up to date with creating new fics! I am also now on Tumblr as amityadmirer if you want to get into contact with me (I would love to talk to you!) alright I've kept you long enough! Enjoy!

Amity

It all started with one stupid complement.

It had been a few weeks since Grom, and just a few days since whatever happened with emperor Belos and the Clawthornes, but Luz seemed back to normal. Her infectious positive attitude seemed to be back and better than ever, and it almost seemed like she actually _enjoyed_ living in one house with two explosive sisters, a horrible owl creature, and one of the weirdest creatures to ever come out of the island, King.

She had taken to skipping around the hallways at school, often humming some unrecognizable tune while she did it. Her hair would flop up and down, her head bopping to some un-hearable song that was playing in her head, and god, I couldn’t help but melt at the sight of her.

I mean who wouldn’t?! She was this adorable, idiot, human girl who wanted to learn magic even though she couldn’t do it naturally, and I think I was in love with her.

I might be in love with her.

“Hi Amity!” Luz said, bouncing right in front of where I was leaning against my lockers.

My leg was still unfortunately in a cast since the Grudgby, and I was left hobbling around the school with a new pair of crutches that were starting to chafe the insides of my armpits. The whole ordeal was awful, but I had done it for Luz, making the pain just the slightest bit more bearable.

“Hi Luz.” I replied, my eyes skittering from her face to the floor to wherever else wasn’t her eyes. I had a tendency to blush if I looked at her for too long, and after a while she was sure to catch onto my hints. I wasn’t yet positive if I wanted her to know how I felt about her, not since I wasn’t even sure how I felt about her. I had never liked someone like this before, and what if she didn’t like me back? What if I got my heart broken?

“You look really pretty today.”

My face went bright red at the compliment, and I looked up against my better judgement.

Luz was wearing this stupid toothy grin, normal uniform, and just the tiniest little bit of makeup around her eyes. I remembered when I had seen her for the first time on Grom night, fascinated by how seamlessly she had blended the colors onto her face. Makeup was hard to come by in the boiling isles, and I was intrigued.

“You always look pretty.” I said with a sigh, then my eyes grew wide. “I mean you're pretty—or your face the makeup, um, I'm really bad at this aren’t I?”

Luz didn’t even miss a beat. “No! It's okay I stutter sometimes too!”

Yeah Luz, but you're not fumbling with your words because of some pretty girl.

“HA! Yeah, yup, that’s it! Just stuttering, haha.”

Fuck. Why was this so difficult?

I attempted at collecting myself. “But um, no, I was trying to say how I liked your makeup. It looks so good.” I bit my lip and tilted my head towards the floor so that I couldn’t say anything else stupid.

Luz was silent for half a beat, so I let my eyes flick back up to watch her expression. For a moment it looked as though she was blushing, and my heart skipped a beat.

“Um, thanks Amity. I—I could teach you sometime if you would like!”

Wait. Was Luz Noceda, prettiest girl on the boiling isles, stuttering because I complemented her? If I died right now in this moment my life will have been complete. This is the peak I guess, only goes down from here.

“I would love that!” I exclaimed, a little too excitedly. A few students who were wandering nearby gave me a weird look, and I blushed again. “I mean I would like that very much, yes.” I said in a more subdued tone.

Luz was smiling at me again, and I had to look away. I would surely give my crush away if I melted right there and then in front of her. Then she would never want to talk to me again, let alone help me learn to do my makeup!

“Are you busy after school?” she asked, “I can go to the owl house and get my stuff. I don't want to like make you walk anywhere with your leg all busted, so is it okay if I came over instead?”

For a moment I was afraid I would give myself away because my heart was beating so loudly, I swear she should have heard it. Luz in my house? My room? Teaching me how to apply makeup? And all because she was concerned for my wellbeing!

“I'm, um, no free! Or, I'm free. Free as a tree! Wait, please forget I just said that!” I kept stuttering. “What I meant to say is that, that sounds great. I am available. Or like my schedule is available, not like date available. Well I am date available too, but you know what I think I have to get to class! Bye Luz, love y—no um not that sorry, um, Bye!”

My eyes were as big as saucers as I hobbled away as fast as I could from that conversation. Nothing that had come out of my mouth had made much of any sense, and if I had a free hand, I would have face palmed.

As I turned the corner to head to my next class, I stole a glance back. Luz was still standing by my locker, frozen to her spot with a bright red blush on her cheeks. She was looking down at the floor with an idiot grin on her face, and my heart fluttered. She looked as though she was trying to hide her smile by biting her lip, but it wasn’t working, and she just kept smiling at the ground.

My heart stopped; I swear to god it did. Because Luz Noceda was looking like _that_ and it was all because of me.

Suddenly my little crush didn’t seem so helpless.


	2. I Can Carry You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently watching odd squad with the kid I babysit and it’s giving me copious amounts of serotonin 😌✌️

Luz

I was blushing. I knew this because I didn’t make habit of blushing at cute girls, especially if that cute girl was Amity. There was absolutely no way that I was doing this right now. I couldn’t be blushing over Amity Blight. I couldn’t keep thinking that Amity Blight was cute or funny or anything because I was a human and she was a witch and I couldn’t fall for her.

I couldn’t fall for Amity, I knew this, but then why am I blushing at her adorable little stuttering? Then why is my heart beating a billion miles an hour while I try to collect my thoughts?

Why did I always do this to myself? Amity was the top student, and until a few weeks ago, a bully! She was ruthless, a little mean, and she had the cutest smile when she wouldn’t meet your eyes, looking to the floor while a small blush creeped onto her features and…

Shit.

I looked around to see if anyone had caught me slipping, and to my relief, no one seemed to notice me standing around and looking dopey.

I shook off the feelings to the best of my ability and began walking to potions, my next class. I tried to look normal, bouncing about like I usually did, but my brain was elsewhere. Amity this, Amity that. My whole mental feed was various memories of her blushing and looking cute (which was always), and I couldn’t seem to stop it.

I paid no attention in potions, or in plant magic, not even illusions. Throughout the entire day I kept thinking about what I was going to do at Amity’s. What make up to bring, what to wear, etc. It wasn’t like me to be so obsessive over a girl. Sure, I had had harmless crushes on girls and guys before, but Amity? I never would have thought…

The only other time I managed to see Amity the entire day was at the end of it. I hid behind a pillar in fear as soon as I saw her signature green hair flash into view. When I caught view of her, my entire face went red, and all I could think about was her stuttering about how she was _available._ She looked so calm, hobbling like an old lady (in a cute way) out the main doors of the school. Edric and Emira were with her, and she looked like she might be genuinely enjoying their company for once.

I didn’t even talk to Willow or Gus about the whole going to Amity’s house thing. It wasn’t like I didn’t want to, but Gus had a human appreciation club meeting (he wasn’t allowed in, so he just sat outside the classroom and yelled things inside) and Willow had a family thing with her dads and got to leave home early.

Which meant I would have to deal with all of this bullshit all by myself.

As soon as I got home, the butterflies in my stomach were eating me alive. I didn’t know I could have this many nerves when it came to going to a girl’s house, and Eda noticed right away.

“Hey kid.” She was sitting on the couch with her legs kicked up onto the table, snacking away on a bag of chips. “You look nervous.” 

I set my bag down near the door with a sigh. “Is it that obvious?” I walked over to the couch and flopped down dramatically.

“What’s wrong? Thinking of quitting school—you know there’s absolutely no harm in quitting. I quit everyday!”

“It's not that! I love school.”

Eda rolled her eyes and grabbed another chip.

“Then what’s the problem?” she asked, sounding considerably less interested.

“It's Amity.”

She turned her face to me abruptly, chip crumbs decorating her chin. “Amity?” her eyebrows raised with the name, and I face palmed.

“Why did you say it like that?!” I mumbled into my hands, feeling my face go red.

“Ohh, I see what’s going on kid.” She sounded like she was plotting something in her head, “Amity huh? Can't say I'm surprised, I mean the way she looks at you, it was only a matter of time.”

I uncovered my face and stared up at her with a confused look. “What do you mean not surprised?”

Eda chuckled, throwing the chip bag onto the table and dusting off her hands. “Luz, you can't seriously not know what I'm talking about.” I flashed her another confused glare, and she rolled her eyes, “Amity obviously likes you. She has for a while now, all that blushing and gushy shit when you two hold hands and whatever. How have you not noticed.”

I threw up my hands in annoyance, “I've been busy!” I exclaimed, “Do you not remember the whole emperor’s coven thing?”

Eda shrugged and scratched her nose. “Well, sure, but it's been going on longer than that. But you do you kid.”

I blinked a few times, processing the information. Amity liked me? Amity liked me! And I was going to her house to do her makeup…suddenly an idea hit me that left me with a blush creeping all the way up to my ears.

“You look flustered.” King pointed out, jumping onto the couch next to me. “Is it about that Amity girl?”

I groaned, grabbing a pillow and shoving my face into it. “Does everyone know?” I grumbled into the fabric.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Eda, King, Hooty, and Lilith all said at the same time, and I sunk down in my seat.

A chorus of laughter filled the house, and I blushed.

……………………………

Standing outside of Amity’s house with my bag of makeup supplies, I felt oddly calm.

For the entire walk over, my stomach was full of nerves. I felt like being sick, but when she made her way out of the house to greet me, they disappeared. This was just Amity after all, why was I even nervous in the first place?

“Hi Luz!” she called, and I climbed the steps to greet her.

“Hey Amity. Your house is amazing!” she smiled, and I took another moment to marvel at the mansion.

It wasn’t all that surprising that Amity’s house was as nice as it was, not since she was a Blight. At first glance, the whole building looked to be the size of a mall. It could probably fit at least 5 of the owl house’s in it, and had a habit of making you feel a little smaller than you were.

The whole thing reminded me sort of the puppeteer’s house—the one where I had met the sorcerer in—but luckily this one seemed real. At least at first glance.

“Thanks, but I can't take any credit. My mom is big on appearances and everything.” The way she had said it made me think she wasn’t just talking about the house, but it didn’t feel appropriate to press further.

“So where are we setting up shop?” I asked, wiggling my eyebrows and holding up my bag.

She shook her head and smiled. “We can go to my room. Or that is if you would like.” Her hands fidgeted, and I noticed she wasn’t holding her crutches.

“Hey where did your crutches go?” I asked, reaching out for her to lean against my arm.

Her eyes flashed between my arm and me for a moment before she took it. Her face had flared up again, and I recognized this time that she was blushing. I really was an idiot, huh?

“Uh either I lost them, or the twins hid them again. I couldn’t tell you.” Her hands on my arm felt warm, and an unexpected shiver went through my body. She was so close to me.

“Well I could carry you if you would like.” I offered, feeling my heart in my throat.

“Oh I—uh that would…” she looked like a deer in headlights, and I grinned.

“What are you flustered or something.” I asked, raising one eyebrow.

Her entire face went red and she stuttered out an unconvincing “no.”

I rolled my eyes and scooped her body in my arms, much like when I was carrying her off of the battlefield (Grudgby field). Her eyes were wide, and she was staring right up at my face. I looked down at her for a moment and she squeaked, looking away in a hurry.

As we walked into the house, I heard a heard a wolf whistle from behind us, and I turned to greet the twins. Now my face was red.

“Look at the lovebirds.” Edric teased, giving me a wink.

Emira grinned and said nothing, but her look told me everything I needed to know; they both did this on purpose.

“Too bad you couldn’t find your crutches.” Edric said haphazardly. “Better luck next time.”

Amity looked like she might burst, and she buried her face in my torso. I froze unexpectedly. My entire body was on fire.

“Have fun mittens!” Emira called, and I began to walk up the steps to the second floor.

When we had gotten far enough away from the twins, Amity removed her face from my stomach, and I felt cold rush to the area. Part of me wanted her to go right back to that spot, but I didn’t say anything. I was still too mortified from the twins to say anything.

“Sorry about them.” She squeaked in a high-pitched voice.

“It's fine!” I replied, also sounding rather flustered.

“My room is in there.” She removed her hand and pointed to a pretty white door that had a green A painted on it.

I made my way to her room, and she reached out and opened the door because my hands were in use, holding her up.

“Welcome!” she exclaimed, and I smiled. Amity’s room was exactly like I pictured.


	3. Hovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babes, I love you all!!! Make sure to stay safe and healthy out there, and thank you for all the love!!! This might be the last fic for a little while (or I could be lying) so until next time: 😘

Amity

I thought I was going to die the first time Luz picked me up on the field, but this time I was serious.

I'm pretty sure if someone had a stethoscope, they would say that my heart had stopped beating. “Amity Blight, youngest daughter of the blight family, killed by being carried by a cute girl! Her heart couldn’t take it!” I could already see the headlines.

“Where should I deposit you?” Luz asked, attention still dancing around the room as she picked it apart with her eyes.

I hoped that she liked it. I mean, it wasn’t much, a few books here, some comics there, a bed, carpet, posters. It was just a normal teenager’s room, except for the fact that it was about as big as Luz’s living room and kitchen combined.

“Bed is fine.” I replied. I didn’t particularly want to be released from Luz’s arms, but I knew that any more time like this, and I actually might die.

She walked over to the bed and placed me gently on top of the taut sheets, creasing the comforter. Then, bag in hand, plopped right down next to me so that she was sitting criss-cross on the sheets next to me.

I pulled myself up to a sitting position against the pillows and faced her. She was still looking around the room, but when I turned to her, she looked right back. Our noses almost bopped into each other, and I pulled back slightly.

I think she noticed because her cheeks went rouge too, and her eyes flickered down.

“So, what type of make up do you want?” she asked, opening her bag to reveal countless strange human devices. Some looked like brushes, but there were also so many of them? I didn’t have a clue what was going on in there.

“You can do whatever to me.” I replied, and then realizing the implications of that sentence, froze.

Luz’s expression changed a few times in a matter of seconds before settling on flustered. She coughed involuntarily, and I got a feeling her throat had gone dry.

“Sounds good.” She squeaked.

If I had decided to speak in that moment, it would have ended badly, so I just looked anywhere but at Luz.

“It's going to be a little hard with you in a cast and all so I might have to…” she shifted herself, throwing her leg over my torso so that she was straddling me.

I'm pretty sure my soul left my body.

“I—is that okay?” she asked, rubbing the back of her head and not looking at my face. She was blushing like a tomato, and it was nice to know I wasn’t alone.

“No—no, you're totally fine!” my voice barely above a whisper.

“O—okay.” She stuttered, reaching into her bag and grabbing a circular, black container.

She leaned in and began to apply powder all over my face. Her face was all screwed up in concentration, and I’m pretty sure I blacked out. She was so close to me. She was on top of me for goodness sakes!

She finished with the powder and took out another pallet of things.

“Um, I don't have a foundation that will match your skin tone, so I'm just going to do your eye makeup and whatever.”

I nodded. There was no way I could speak in this moment. There was no way I trusted myself to do anything, else I might lean in and kiss her. And that would be stupid. That would be stupid right?

She got to work on the eyeshadow. It became almost comfortable after a while, watching her as she mixed pigments, experimenting with different blending techniques. I especially liked when she bit her bottom lip in concentration. I tried not to look at her when she did, but sometimes it was too much.

My eyes flickered down to her lips, and she noticed, freezing where she sat, arm in the air as she was about to add a new color of eyeshadow to my eyes. We were both breathing heavily, and it was taking all of my willpower not to kiss her. All of it.

She was still frozen there, eyes searching for something in my face. My whole body was screaming for more, to touch her, anything I could do, I needed to. My hands flew from my sides and went straight (lmao) to her waist, and she inhaled sharply at the touch.

Fuck that was hot.

Her eyelids fluttered, and she dropped the makeup brush. God, the way she was looking at me, it was a miracle I wasn’t blacked out. Or dead. Or worse.

She licked her lips, and I opened mine slightly, an embarrassing sigh falling out.

Her eyes went wide, and then she was kissing me.

Her arms cupped around the rest of my torso, pulling me up to her as she kissed me like the world were ending. I didn’t know that it would feel like this, kissing someone, like the entirety of the world circled around this moment while their lips touched yours.

When her hands found my hair, she tore out the ponytail, letting the rest of it down. I could have died when she buried her fingers in my hair. Why was everything she did so goddamn hot? You know what, I'm not complaining.

When she pulled away, we were both breathing like we had just ran a marathon or something. There didn’t seem to be a part of my body that wasn’t tangled in hers, and I wanted it to stay that way forever. To lay here forever.

“You—” she chuckled to herself, “You said I could do anything to you, right?”

I grinned, pushing my forehead to hers so that they were touching.

“You're such an idiot.” I whispered, and she leaned in and kissed me again.

And again. And again.

Soon the makeup was forgotten, both of us too caught up in the other to think about anything else.

I forgot everything when her lips were on mine.

………………………

It didn’t feel as though any time had passed, but suddenly it was almost 6 o’clock, and Luz had been at my house for hours.

The kissing, as magical as it was, didn’t last forever since, at one-point, Luz decided to take the teasing route and continue doing my makeup. It was so difficult to sit still and not lean up and kiss her when she hovered above my face, blending with her brushes like before. At one point I even did, but she put her finger to my lips, not letting me get close to her. I pouted like a bratty child, and she rolled her eyes, continuing to mess around with my face.

Eventually she got into the habit of talking about makeup and how I should apply it when I was alone.

“Why don't you just come over and do it like this every time?” I asked with a smirk on my face, hand slipping under her shirt slightly.

She bit her lip and carefully removed my hand saying only, “You would distract me too much.”

To which I replied, “I could distract you right now if you wanted.”

And I had almost gotten her to kiss me again when we were interrupted by the sound of snickering by the door.

Luz turned her head and went red. The twins.

“Wow, you two need adult supervision or something?” Emira asked, crossing her arms and chuckling.

“Nice work Amity. She's way out of your league anyway.” Edric chimed in.

I could barely sit up and face them, and Luz wasn’t moving.

“At least I have someone to make out with Ed. It's not like you're getting any.”

Luz looked back at me, horrified, and I flashed her an innocent smile. She didn’t buy that for a second.

If Ed was taken aback, I couldn’t see, but at least I could hear Em’s giggles.

“Oh, she got you there.” She said, and Ed groaned.

“You're turning on me!” he complained, “We’re here to mess with them. Oh, and Amity, here’s your crutches.” A clatter could be heard from what I assumed was the crutches hitting the wall and slipping to the floor with a thud.

“So, they did steal them.” Luz mumbled, looking over at me. “I mean I'm not complaining or anything.” She gave me a quick look up and down, and I silently begged the twins to leave so I could kiss her again.

It was cruel how she had let me kiss her once, and now I was expected to spend time not doing that? I was hooked.

“Can you two just leave?” I asked, feeling frustrated in more ways than one.

“Sure, but it is going to be dinner soon, and Luz is not invited.” Emira said, then the two of them left. I wasn’t sure they had closed the door, but I soon heard a click and I mentally thanked them. They never closed the door.

“I guess I should get going soon.” Luz said, rubbing nose with the back of her hand. “I have to get back for dinner anyway.”

“I’ll walk you out!” I blurted, and she looked back at me with a toothy grin.

“Can I carry you bridal style down the stairs again?” she asked.

“Will you kiss me goodbye?”

“Yes.”

“Then I guess that’s acceptable.”

She shifted her body, putting her brushes away, then swung her leg so that I was no longer under her. For a moment I resisted the urge to pull her back on top of me and kiss her again, but I couldn’t risk my parents walking in on us. They didn’t even know I liked girls.

After Luz had packed up all her things, she turned back to the bed and scooped me up in her arms. I leaned up and kissed her cheek and she immediately brightened, a rosy tinge covering her features.

“Well then Princess, out the door we go.” She spun in a circle and I laughed, burying my face into her chest again. I was grinning into her shirt, feeling more alive than I had in months.

She seemed to glide down the stairs, even with the extra weight, and I felt like I were flying. By the time we had made it outside, I was laughing so hard I needed a break to breathe.

“Do I get a goodbye kiss?” I asked her, looking up with puppy dog eyes.

Luz melted, “Absolutely.”

She leaned down at the same time I leaned up, and our noses bumped against each other painfully.

“Sorry.” I whispered with a giggle, closing the distance, smile on my lips.

This kiss was much gentler, and I closed my eyes in bliss. I could get used to this.

When we broke apart, she was smiling too.

“Tomorrow?” I asked, “Want to do something tomorrow?”

She began to set me down on the steps, being extra carful of my leg.

“Absolutely. I would love to have you over at the owl house some time.”

“It's a date.” I said with a blush. Not only two hours ago and if I would have said that, I would have dissolved into a stuttering mess.

I was pleased to see Luz looking down at me like she was the happiest girl alive.

“It's totally a date.”

“See you tomorrow idiot.” I said, blowing her a kiss.

She pretended to catch it, holding it to her chest with a wink.

“See you princess.” And she hopped away, looking brighter than I’d ever seen her.

_Yeah, I was totally in love with that girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY lumity_art MADE FANART ON INSTAGRAM!!!  
> Here’s the link:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CFP9IfrjKfh/?igshid=tkds5je3dyne
> 
> Is it just me or is this insane??? Art?? Amazing!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact!! I_dunno also writes killer fanfics for lumity. I’m in love with them, so go and check them out!!!


End file.
